Rage of the Unsung
Rage of the Unsung è un articolo della rubrica Magic Story, scritto da Nicky Drayden e pubblicato sul sito della Wizards of the Coast il 30 gennaio 2019. Racconta parte della storia di Arrus. Racconto precedente: The Illusions of Child's Play Nota: questa storia contiene contenuti che non sono adatti ai lettori più giovani. Storia Mi acquatto nell’erba bruna, con gli occhi fissi sulla mia preda. Nemmeno sei metri più lontano una maaka annusa l’aria, con la sua coda felina che si agita irritata mentre analizza i dintorni alla ricerca di una qualche minaccia. Io mi trovo al sicuro, sottovento rispetto alla bestia, ma il cuore mi sta battendo così all’impazzata che ho paura che la maaka mi possa sentire e ridurre in brandelli con quei suoi enormi artigli neri. Riesco a vedere la sua cassa toracica attraverso il manto diradato, e tutti e sei i suoi occhi di smeraldo avevano perso lucentezza. Non ho tempo di andare a cercare una bestia più in salute, però. La guerra sta già infuriando, e sento il terreno tremare a causa dei combattimenti in lontananza. All’orizzonte, riesco a distinguere le spirali rosso fuoco di magia d’assedio: liane di cenere che avvinghiano le fondamenta degli edifici e li trasformano in macerie. È sicuramente opera di Dryzek. Il suo ritorno dalla prigione aveva ravvivato il fuoco all’interno dei cuori del Clan Ghor… bè, di quasi tutti noi… e stanotte la Zona di Macerie espanderà il proprio dominio quando le terre verranno riportate in salvo dall’orlo della civilizzazione. Stanotte ci saranno molti festeggiamenti, e c’è una buona probabilità che riesca a tatuare questi trionfi di guerra sul guerriero leggendario in persona. I giganti come Dryzek hanno una pelle spessa che è notevolmente difficile da perforare con un ago, ma io sono riuscito a sviluppare una tecnica che è due volte più veloce e tre volte più dolorosa del metodo tradizionale, e che permette alla pelle di assorbire più inchiostro imbevuto di magia… ma questo accadrà solamente se riuscirò ad ottenere abbastanza inchiostro da ricoprire l’enorme braccio di Dryzek. La ricetta per l’inchiostro è semplice, tramandata di generazione in generazione, ma mi curo di recuperare personalmente gli ingredienti: Cinque pezzi di corteccia di pino carbonizzata, Un tuorlo d’uovo di idra, Ed i più freschi e verdi escrementi di maaka disponibili. Sposto nuovamente la mia attenzione sulla maaka, che finalmente si sente abbastanza al sicuro per poter fare i suoi bisogni e, non appena scalcia l’ultima zolla di terra dietro di sé, mi affretto verso quella posizione. Quel campione mi lascia perplesso, di un marrone verdognolo spento, ma me lo faccio andare bene. Posiziono la mia ciotola d’argilla sul terreno e pesto rapidamente la corteccia carbonizzata fino a polverizzarla. Poi rompo l’uovo, ruotando attentamente il guscio così che solamente il tuorlo cada nella ciotola, e mescolo tutto fino ad ottenere un impasto omogeneo. Infine, aggiungo gli escrementi, poi continuo a mescolare, ma questo composto si rifiuta di diventare verde. È perfino più scuro della mia ultima partita di inchiostro. Raddoppio la quantità di escrementi, e finalmente il composto prende un po’ di colore. Evoco la magia direttamente dal suolo, e delle fiamme rosse si alzano dalla terra e ondeggiano attorno alla ciotola. L’inchiostro inizia a bollire e io trattengo il respiro, aspettando quel luccichio familiare che mi fa capire che il composto è utilizzabile e che brillerà luminoso sulla pelle, una volta che la Furia prenderà il sopravvento. Il sole tramonta, le ombre si allungano su questa distesa di natura reclamata, ed improvvisamente mi sembra di essere passato da predatore a preda. Le terre selvagge, da solo e al freddo, sono l’ultimo posto in cui un viashino come me vuole trovarsi, quindi aggiungo disperatamente altri escrementi al tutto finché l’inchiostro finalmente non si illumina. Le mie riserve riguardo la modifica della ricetta vengono spazzate via quando vedo delle linee giallo-verdi che si fanno strada sulla superficie. Perfetto. Metto il coperchio sulla ciotola, la avvolgo con delle fasce di cuoio ed ignoro gli ululati selvaggi mentre mi affretto a tornare al fronte di guerra. Lì, nella scia lasciata dalla distruzione sfrenata, respiro profondamente la polvere della pietra polverizzata e faccio baldoria tra le colonne portanti dalla goffa architettura. A molti artisti non interessa camminare tra le rovine che tatuano sulla pelle dei nostri guerrieri, ma trovo che doni al mio lavoro una qualità che non può essere replicata da racconti non vissuti in prima persona. Intorno a me, dei goblin schiumano dalla bocca mentre inseguono i civili rimasti. I bambini Gruul si infilano tra le macerie per trovare del bottino: sono creature così splendidamente selvagge, con la terra sotto le unghie, gli insetti tra i capelli ed un sorriso che trasmette determinazione. E poi vedo lui, Dryzek, il berserker leggendario, che incanala la propria Furia per impilare enormi pezzi di macerie a forma di zanne come tributo verso il Cinghiale Devastatore. Per non essere superati, anche Ruric e Thar impilano un loro tributo, insistendo con ululati e grugniti, dato che la loro catasta supera quella di Dryzek in altezza. Anche altri si uniscono alla zuffa, palesando il proprio supporto ai nostri capi clan. Ma gli ogre, grossi quanto sono, non sono all’altezza della corpulenza di Dryzek, e mentre lui impila un altro detrito di roccia, i suoi sostenitori iniziano a battersi il petto ed urlare come cinghiali, in inferiorità numerica ma altrettanto rumorosi. E così la Furia si accende. Si sposta come un’infezione da un Gruul all’altro, i peli si rizzano, i tatuaggi si infiammano e gli occhi brillano lucenti. Il berserker più vicino a me la coglie, e poi anch’io faccio finta di contrarla, lanciando indietro la testa e urlando con tutte le mie forze. Spacco pietre, spezzo vetri, digrigno i denti, pregando intimamente il Cinghiale Devastatore che mi accenda per davvero una scintilla di Furia nel cuore ma, come sempre, esso rimane freddo come della cenere vecchia di una settimana. Infine la situazione si tranquillizza, e ci ritiriamo verso il falò per goderci il nostro bottino di guerra. “Oggi è stata una bella battaglia” grugnisce Jiri, il mio compagno di branco, abbassandosi di fianco a me e mostrandomi il suo bicipite. “Diciotto quartieri distrutti.” “Già. Peccato me la sia persa quasi del tutto” dico io, impostando il mio ago sulla sua pelle e continuando la mappa della civiltà distrutta lungo il suo braccio. Sei quartieri Boros e dodici Izzet. Gli Izzet non riuscivano a costruire una strada dritta nemmeno se ne fosse dipeso delle loro vite, e quindi era sempre occasione di qualche opera interessante. I loro laboratori apparivano in qualsiasi posto strano, invadendo strade principali e anche altri edifici, ma veder cadere quegli spettacolari fari del caos, con il fumo e le scintille nel cielo, è un’emozione unica, e faccio del mio meglio per catturare quel sentimento con l’inchiostro. Colpisco il mio ago per inchiostro con un martelletto, bucherellando la pelle a scaglie di Jiri. Cado in trance, lavoro velocemente, diligentemente, come un incendio che si propaga in una foresta, ma continuo a venire distratto dal continuo suono della coda di Jiri che batte sul terreno. Quando mi rialzo, vedo che il verde oliva della sua pelle si è schiarito verso una sfumatura più intensa. “Cosa ti succede?” chiedo io. “Non la senti? La tensione?” Con la testa, fa un cenno verso Dryzek. Il gigante appoggia la schiena contro il guscio di un edificio di pietra, con la luce del falò che tremola nei suoi occhi. Numerosi umani si occupano di lui, trattandogli le ferite e massaggiandogli i muscoli provati dalle battaglie. Il suo sguardo si sposta nella mia direzione, ed io distolgo immediatamente i miei occhi come forma di sottomissione. “Penso che abbia intenzione di sfidare Ruric e Thar per andare a capo del clan” dice mio fratello. Io scuoto la testa. “Dryzek? Ma se avrà mille anni!” “Vuol dire che è saggio.” “E poi è appena uscito da Udzec. Non ha idea di quanto sia cambiato l’ordine sociale.” “Vuol dire che ha un modo diverso di vedere le cose” dice Jiri, con una voce perfettamente neutrale. Troppo neutrale. Non avevo mai sentito mio fratello parlare male di Ruric e Thar, ma ultimamente alcuni non sono contenti della loro leadership. L’ogre a due teste pensa solo ad infuriarsi, sempre e comunque. Spaccare tutto nell’immediato e fare dopo le domande, nel caso ce ne fossero. A volte, ho la sensazione che siano così impegnati a combattere da dimenticarsi per cosa combattono. Ma Dryzek lo sa. Era cresciuto imparando le Antiche Usanze ed è più paziente e pratico in materia di guerra. La nostra lotta non è solamente distruzione senza scopo, ma serve per curare Ravnica della malattia che si manifesta tramite la costruzione incontrollata e la corruzione istituzionale. “E se li sfidasse davvero per diventare capo clan?” sussurro io. “Hai scelto da che parte stare?” “Dalla parte del vincitore. E faresti meglio a fare lo stesso.” La coda di Jiri si ferma. “Ho visto il modo in cui lo guardi. È solamente un Gruul come un altro.” “Dryzek è una leggenda! Ti ricordi quando eravamo piccoli, attorno al fuoco ad ascoltare le storie di come avesse tirato un pugno al centro di una piazza e avesse fatto sobbalzare tutti gli edifici intorno?” “Quelle erano storie, Arrus. Se allunghi un attimo il collo per avvicinarti a quel gigante, Ruric e Thar te lo taglieranno.” Jiri si alza, anche se sono ancora a metà del suo tatuaggio. Mi lancia una coda di raktusk come pagamento. So che ha ragione. Jiri è il motivo per il quale ho questo lavoro, invece di essere nelle terre selvagge a morire di fame e senza un clan. Sono il più piccolo della cucciolata e non sono mai stato adatto a combattere. La mia pelle ha un colore giallo-verde, come la bile di maaka, e i miei spuntoni non si sono mai sviluppati, lasciandomi liscio dalla testa alla punta della coda. Ma sono riuscito a diventare piuttosto bravo con un ago e dell’inchiostro, e quando i miei fratelli tornavano dalla guerra, io marchiavo la loro pelle con mappe dettagliate dei territori che avevano distrutto. Vivevo quei campi di battaglia in modo indiretto, tramite i tatuaggi che incidevo, mentre le mie vere avventure consistevano solamente nella raccolta dei materiali per produrre il mio inchiostro. L’orgoglio che covavo per i miei fratelli si vedeva nelle mie opere, però, e ben presto iniziarono a portarmi i loro amici, e gli amici dei loro amici, e così via finché non ricevetti l’invito di tatuare i capi clan in persona. Il mio sguardo si dirige verso la leggenda: Dryzek. Però, tatuare quelle braccia… Mi alzo e mi avvicino a lui in posa servile, con le mani aperte e distese sui lati. I suoi servitori umani smettono di fare ciò che stavano facendo e formano una esile barriera attorno a lui. “Possiamo aiutarti, fratello?” dice quello con in mano un bastoncino di legno la cui estremità è una specie di forcone, usato probabilmente per cucinare, ma che potrebbe facilmente essere anche un’arma. Anche quando si è tra i membri del clan, soprattutto quando si è tra i membri del clan, non si può mai abbassare la guardia. “Io sono l’artista, qui” dico io. “Potete chiamarmi Arrus. È il mio nome. Sono l’artista, qui.” Agito nervosamente la coda. “L’ho già detto, vero? Vi serve un po’ di inchiostro?” “Sì…” muggisce la leggenda: una voce profonda che mi pervade il petto. Si avvicina a me, mandando via i suoi umani. Loro tornano alle loro faccende, e quello con lo spiedo ritorna a colpire con la parte appuntita una carcassa fresca di draghetto. Poi la sollevano sul falò personale di Dryzek, e l’odore di carne in cottura mi fa venire l’acquolina in bocca. “Dal modo in cui tutti mi stanno evitando, pensavo che non fossimo più i benvenuti nel Clan Ghor” dice Dryzek. “Sembra che potrei anche spazzare via l’intera Ravnica senza comunque riuscire ad entrare nelle grazie di Ruric Thar.” “Ruric e Thar. Sono due- Sai una cosa? Fa lo stesso.” Senza pensarci troppo, premo un mio dito contro il bicipite di Dryzek, come dovessi analizzare la durezza di un melone. “Diciotto quartieri?” squittisco. “La mia pelle è spessa” dice Dryzek. “Non è mai stato un problema” dico io. Stendo la mia fascia con l’attrezzatura per tatuare e mi metto al lavoro. La scura tonalità bronzea della sua pelle si imbeve dell’inchiostro come se ne fosse assetata, e riesco a dettagliare i contorni e le ombre, dando al tatuaggio un effetto tridimensionale. Il laboratorio Izzet è il protagonista, mentre disegno un motivo a spirale all’interno del quartiere che rappresenta il fuoco elettrico che aveva consumato il cielo per venti minuti buoni. “Spacca la civiltà” grugnisce lui quando lo vede. “Spaccala in tanti pezzi.” Mi dà un pugno in pieno petto con la sua mano enorme. Penso che dovesse essere un colpetto amichevole, ma sembra quasi che le mie costole si siano infossate. “Arrus!” sibila mio fratello. “Arrus, qua stiamo facendo la fila. Hai dei quartieri da tatuare.” Mi volto e vedo mio fratello lì in piedi, con diversi suoi amici dietro di lui, affilati come un muro di coltelli. Forse prima non percepivo molta tensione, ma la percepisco ora. Nessun’altro all’interno del clan osa avvicinarsi a meno di cinque metri da Dryzek. “Ma non ho finito con-” “Va tutto bene” dice Dryzek. “Torna domani per finire. Non vado da nessuna parte.” Mi saluta mentre i suoi umani gli porgono un enorme piatto di draghetto arrostito alla perfezione, con un melone giallo acceso infilato nella sua bocca. Io mi schiarisco la gola, adocchiando la coscia del draghetto come pagamento. Certo, sarebbe un lusso incredibile, ma un viashino può sognare. “Cosa ne dici di un consiglio?” mi dice Dryzek con un sorrisetto. “La Furia non è solo lotta e distruzione. Parla in modo diverso a persone diverse.” Mi irrigidisco. Per tutta la mia vita il mio cuore era stato freddo, ma imparai subito ad imitare gli effetti della Furia, e nessuno aveva mai messo in dubbio la mia imitazione. Digrigno i denti e urlo indignato. “Di cosa stai parlando? Vado in Furia continuamente. Praticamente tutti i giorni. Sono tanto, tanto arrabbiato.” Dryzek alza scetticamente uno dei suoi enormi sopraccigli. “Ho 830 anni e qualcosa, Arrus. Riconosco la Furia quando la vedo, e non è quella. Ma lei ti troverà. Mi ci sono voluti 106 anni per capire cosa mi faceva infuriare.” No. Non Dryzek. Com’era possibile? Ma prima che potessi avere occasione di fargli una domanda, Jiri mi tira indietro. Dopodiché, l’inchiostro inizia a fluire, le bevande a versarsi, e l’allegria a sostituirsi alla tensione. Almeno finché Dryzek non decide di spostarsi verso Ruric e Thar. La folla gli fa strada mentre si avvicina ai nostri capi clan. Si smette di bere. Si ferma la musica. Si ferma il respiro. Jiri aveva ragione. La leggenda vuole veramente sfidarli per andare a capo del clan. E proprio quando la tensione non poteva essere più palpabile, Dryzek abbassa la testa e si inginocchia, mentre i suoi servitori umani appoggiano il draghetto glassato ai piedi di Ruric e Thar. “Un tributo, mio capitano, della mia lealtà verso il Clan Ghor. Che la tua Furia possa sempre guidarci verso la distruzione.” Ruric e Thar sembrano sorpresi dal gesto, ma l’istante dopo stanno già strappando un’ala ciascuno dal corpo del draghetto, addentandole. “È innegabile che la tua Furia abbia ravvivato un fuoco molto importante per il clan” dice Thar, con pezzi di draghetto che ancora gli cadono dalle labbra, “e siamo onorati della tua presenza tra di noi durante le battaglie.” Il patto viene siglato con l’affinità di sangue, e tutte le barriere tra le fazioni vengono abbattute. Festeggiamo ancora, e io tiro un sospiro di sollievo per aver evitato di finire invischiato nel bel mezzo di un golpe… ma poi, iniziano le urla. Cerco di capire da dove provengono e vedo che è Jiri, e il suo nuovo tatuaggio sta brillando lucente quanto le lune, prima che il suo braccio venga avvolto dalle fiamme. Lui si lamenta, ed i suoi compari cercano di sedare l’incendio lanciandogli della terra e dei pezzi di tessuto, ma poi anche il tatuaggio di Dryzek va a fuoco, e lì c’è molto, molto più inchiostro. L’odore di carne bruciata riempie l’accampamento mentre, uno per uno, tutti gli altri guerrieri che ho tatuato durante la giornata iniziano a bruciare. Io mi faccio piccolo e cerco di sgattaiolare via prima che la colpa possa ricadere su di me, ma vengo preso per la coda, per poi ritrovarmi appeso per aria, con il mondo che oscilla avanti e indietro. Compaiono Ruric e Thar, ed io cerco di spiegare che non è colpa mia, che c’è qualcosa di strano nell’inchiostro, che sta degradando, che le maaka appaiono sempre più malate, ma l’unica cosa che esce dalla mia bocca è un piagnucolio incomprensibile. Mi aspetto di essere sbattuto a terra, picchiato, spezzato in due, ma ciò che accade è una cosa estremamente peggiore. “I tuoi servizi qui non sono più richiesti” brontola Ruric, poi mi lascia cadere a terra e, improvvisamente, non ho più un clan. Nel cuore della Zona di Macerie la natura selvaggia si è radicata nelle rovine della civiltà del passato: alberi che sbucano da vecchie entrate, una famiglia di cinghiali che ha trasformato i resti di un’antica cattedrale Orzhov nella loro tana. I viticci si aggrappano al guscio dell’edificio in rovina, trasformando pazientemente la pietra in terra nel corso del prossimo paio di millenni. Il vetro colorato che un tempo abbelliva le finestre ora giace in mucchietti, i cui lati taglienti sono stati resi inoffensivi dal tempo. Eppure, sembra comunque che qui la natura stia soffocando. Le foglie degli alberi si ingialliscono, i viticci si scuriscono. Anche la terra sembra pallida e malata. Sopravvive a malapena. Come me. Un Gruul senza clan dura qualche giorno prima di diventare cibo per wurm, o così dicono. Veloce e sempre all’erta, mi nascondo nelle ombre, confondendomi con l’ambiente circostante. Raccolgo quello che trovo, e osservo una coppia di goblin che litiga per la carcassa di un cucciolo di raktusk. Mentre si sono bloccati a vicenda con una presa, mi muovo furtivamente per rubare un pezzo di carne. “Ehi!” urla uno dei goblin appena mi nota. Gli ci vuole un momento per divincolarsi dalla presa nella quale sono bloccati, ma in quel lasso di tempo io sono riuscito a svignarmela con una succosa coscia di raktusk e a seminarli nell’erba alta. Lascio che la mia pelle diventi di un marrone più scuro per confondermi meglio con il paesaggio. L’erba mi nasconde alla vista, ma noto che non è secca e fragile per mancanza di acqua, ma è sottile e debole per mancanza di nutrienti. Trattengo il respiro, aspettando che i miei inseguitori rinuncino alla mia ricerca e, quando cala il silenzio, do un morso alla coscia. La carne è acida, come se fosse andata a male, ma avevo visto i goblin uccidere il cucciolo con i miei stessi occhi. La mangio comunque, immerso nei pensieri di essere lontano dal mio clan, ma quando raggiungo l’osso sono sbalordito da quanto sia malleabile. Si piega come i rami di un albero durante una folata di vento. La vegetazione che appassisce, le cattive partite di inchiostro, la carne rancida. Sta succedendo qualcosa alla Zona di Macerie, e non fa che peggiorare. Qualcuno deve fare qualcosa prima che sia troppo tardi. Io, però, sono solo uno. Mi serve aiuto: l’aiuto del mio vecchio clan, se posso ottenerlo. So che è un rischio, ma raccolgo le mie prove e attendo notte fonda per poter farmi strada nuovamente verso il loro accampamento. La festa era finita, salvo per qualche ogre, due giganti ed un centauro raggruppati vicino al fuoco, rivivendo ubriachi le conquiste di quella giornata: eroi di nuove storie che verranno raccontate alle generazioni a venire. Tutti gli altri si sono addormentati, ed io mi muovo in punta di piedi tra i vari cumuli di guerrieri russanti. Con tutta quella pelliccia, quel cuoio e quei teschi, è difficile capire dove ne finisce uno e ne inizia un altro. Vedo Jiri, nel nido insieme ai suoi compari, con un bendaggio di tessuto sporco attorno al suo bicipite. Gli do un colpetto sulla spalla, e si apre un occhio intriso di sangue che impiega un attimo per mettermi a fuoco per poi, lentamente e in silenzio, estrarsi dal cumulo di persone. “Che cosa ci fai qui?” sospira, molto seccato. “Devo parlare con Ruric e Thar” sussurro, mostrandogli l’osso gommoso e la vegetazione appassita. “In questi ultimi due mesi qualcosa sta risucchiando la vita dalla Zona di Macerie. L’erba sta morendo. Le creature sono malate. Se non facciamo qualcosa, saremo noi i prossimi a morire di fame.” Jiri ride. “Non l’hai notato? Siamo in guerra. Ruric e Thar non hanno tempo di guardare l’erba e le ossa.” “Ti prego” lo scongiuro. “È importante.” “E sai che cos’è importante per me?” Jiri si toglie la benda dal braccio. “Non avere un braccio mezzo bruciato per colpa di un inchiostro scadente.” “Ma è proprio per questo che io-” Mi mostra i denti ed espone gli spuntoni dalla pelle. “Vai via, Arrus. E non tornare più qui.” Me ne vado velocemente, ma prima di poter andare troppo lontano noto che il gruppo di guerrieri vicino al falò non è lì solo per raccontarsi delle storie. Stringo gli occhi, e le mie scaglie fremono alla vista di una ogre forzuta vestita di lunghe tuniche con dei teschi di cinghiale poggiati sulle spalle. Il suo braccio destro si interrompe appena sotto il gomito e continua in una protesi costruita con zanne di cinghiale finemente intagliate avvolta di fasce di pelle contenenti vari attrezzi pregiati. Posizionato ad un’angolazione perfetta, un ago per tatuaggi modificato spunta dalla fine della protesi. Colpisce l’altro capo dell’ago con un martelletto, spostandosi con ritmo costante sulle zampe posteriori del centauro. La sfumatura verde brillante dell’inchiostro della ogre è di una purezza che non avevo mai visto prima, e brilla nella notte come se l’intero vasetto fosse stato consumato dalla Furia. Non avevo idea che mi avessero sostituito così facilmente. Io attendo nelle ombre, ribollendo silenziosamente di rabbia mentre lei lavora candidamente su tutti i guerrieri. È quasi mattino quando l’ultimo lascia la sua postazione, quindi io mi avvicino velocemente al suo fianco. Da quella distanza, noto che ha il viso pieno di tatuaggi sciamanici. “Ehilà, secco. Cosa posso fare per te?” La ogre lancia uno sguardo alle mie braccia spoglie e magre. “Che tipo di inchiostro stai usando?” le chiedo. “Non ho mai visto nulla del genere.” “Miscela speciale. Personalizzata.” dice lei, togliendosi un grosso pezzo di carne di cinghiale da battaglia arrosto dai suoi denti smussati. Sarebbe dovuto essere il mio cinghiale da battaglia arrosto. “Posso offrirti uno scambio per averne un po’?” “Puoi combattere con me, se lo vuoi” dice lei con una risata, poi inizia a raccogliere i suoi attrezzi per metterli nelle tasche del suo grembiule da sciamana. Dal suo portamento si può capire che è nata all’interno di una stirpe familiare forte, abituata all’eroismo e alla grandezza… quelle storie che vengono richieste insistentemente dai bambini perché vengano raccontate. Ma esistono anche storie meno richieste, storie di furtività e astuzia, storie mai cantate di predoni guerriglieri viashino con poco controllo dei propri impulsi e mani agili, che prendevano di sorpresa i propri nemici. I loro nomi potranno anche essere stati dimenticati, ma io incanalo la furtività dei miei antenati, e mentre la ogre mi dà le spalle, estendo le mie veloci dita, agguanto il barattolo d’argilla che contiene il suo inchiostro e, senza il minimo rumore, lo avvolgo tra le pieghe del mio mantello. E con un movimento rapido quanto lo scatto di una coda, il mio braccio viene inchiodato a terra e il ginocchio della ogre mi preme sul petto. L’inchiostro si versa sulla terra malnutrita. Com’è prevedibile, scatta una lotta, e mentre ogni suo pugno ed ogni suo calcio va a segno comprendo perché dei suoi antenati si raccontano ancora storie, al contrario dei miei. “Tocca ancora il mio inchiostro, e mi ci faccio un paio di stivali con la tua pelle” ruggisce lei, mostrando il barattolo dell’inchiostro vuoto. Il pestaggio era stato talmente veloce che nessuno si era svegliato. Mentre sono lì disteso, spezzato ed incurvato, ad osservare il cielo, ad aspettare di morire, sento qualcosa che mi gratta sulla guancia. L’agonia mi colpisce mentre giro la testa sul lato, ma noto un lussureggiante viticcio verde che sta crescendo dal punto in cui si era versato l’inchiostro, con le foglie che si dispiegavano verso il sole davanti ai miei occhi. Il viticcio si insinua sulla mia spalla, poi mi avvolge il braccio. Lentamente, ma senza alcun dubbio, sento che le mie ossa rotte si stanno ricomponendo. “Che magia è questa? Chi-” gracchio io, non appena i viticci trovano un modo per entrarmi in bocca, giù per la gola a toccare tutti i punti sanguinanti dentro di me. Magia dei Selesnya, senza dubbio: una gilda avvezza alle vie della natura, anche se non lungimirante abbastanza da mantenere selvaggio e in continua crescita ciò che tentano a tutti i costi di rendere calmo ed ordinato. Anche se non posso negare che la loro magia curativa è proprio ciò di cui avevo bisogno in questo momento. Non appena vengo curato completamente, sono tentato di mettermi seduto per analizzare la fonte della magia, ma continuo a fare il mezzo morto, ascoltando attentamente la ogre che impreca, lamentandosi dell’inchiostro sprecato e di come dovrà produrne dell’altro. Finisce di radunare le sue cose e se ne va, ed io mi metto a seguirla, intento a scoprire i suoi segreti. Mi mantengo basso sul terreno, e abbastanza lontano da non essere notato ma, anche nel caso ci riuscisse, riuscirei a svignarmela prima che possa pestarmi di nuovo. Abbiamo camminato fino all’esterno della Zona di Macerie, con il fogliame avvizzito che diventa vivo e rigoglioso, ben lontano dalle sfumature che possono raggiungere le mie scaglie. Un’enorme sporgenza di calcare si innalza nel cielo di fronte a noi, ed una serie di entrate per diverse caverne si allargano come fauci scure che ci sfidano ad entrare. Capisco esattamente cosa sta cercando la ogre: uova di idra. Solitamente le idre depongono due o tre covate all’anno, ma questa stagione è stata colpita da nidi vuoti e gusci troppo fragili per essere maneggiati con sicurezza. Ho comunque un buon presentimento riguardo questo nido. Osservo la ogre mentre si intrufola all’interno e mi avvicino il più possibile, facendo virare il mio colore verso il grigio chiaro delle pareti della caverna. Mi muovo furtivamente sempre più in profondità, come se stessi calandomi in una gola fredda e umida. L’idra si infuria alla vista della ogre, sibilando e sputando. Non conosci appieno la Furia finché non osservi una madre idra proteggere la sua covata. La bestia arretra, pronta a sferrare un attacco, ma prima che possa farlo la ogre inizia a mugugnare una nota dalla bassa tonalità, muovendo le braccia avanti e indietro con un movimento ipnotico. Sulla punta della sua protesi tiene abilmente in equilibrio un teschio spesso ed allungato. Di goblin, probabilmente. Nel giro di pochi attimi, è riuscita a frastornare tutte le teste dell’idra. Poi, molto cautamente, la ogre prende un pezzo di carne da una tasca del suo grembiule, lo infila dentro il teschio e lo lancia nelle oscure profondità della caverna. L’idra interrompe la sua trance ed inizia a rincorrerlo. Mentre la bestia è distratta, la ogre inizia a scavare. Sembra una buona covata, quaranta o cinquanta uova. Ne infila una dentro il grembiule poi, in punta di piedi, torna indietro verso l’entrata della caverna mentre le teste dell’idra litigano per il teschio, cercando di estrarre l’irresistibile pezzo di carne dal suo interno. Tecnica interessante. I teschi dei goblin sono difficili da spaccare, anche per una bestia di quelle dimensioni, ma poi riecheggia il rumore di frantumazione di ossa spezzate ed altri sibili, seguiti dai suoni calcarei di un’idra che striscia contro la roccia. La ogre si guarda con stupore alle spalle, per poi iniziare a correre a tutta velocità. Non posso fare a meno di chiedermi se l’indebolimento delle ossa stia già raggiungendo l’apice della catena alimentare della Zona di Macerie, ma non ho molto tempo per pensarci, perché ora l’idra ha notato che la sua covata è stata disturbata. Il mio colore potrà anche adattarsi a questo ambiente, ma nessun tipo di mimetizzazione eviterà di far percepire all’idra il mio odore da spuntino. Non ho altra scelta se non iniziare a correre anch’io. Quando la ogre mi vede, delle imprecazioni iniziano a rimbalzare tra le pareti della caverna e, quando mi sorpassa, so per certo che sarò cibo per idra. Poi la ogre lancia davanti a noi una liana di cenere carica di incandescente magia rossastra, la sbatte a terra e la tira. Il terreno si solleva, facendo scaturire rocce e pietre come fossero una specie di rampa di fronte a noi. Scaliamo la rampa mentre sta bloccando l’entrata della caverna, lasciando appena uno spiraglio di luce attraverso il quale possiamo fuggire. Ruzzoliamo al sicuro dal lato opposto: io senza fiato, lei non così tanto. So che è una sciamana, ma il modo in cui si è mossa prima non si addice molto ad una tatuatrice. Ha il fisico di qualcuno che ha visto delle battaglie, molte battaglie. Fisso ancora i tatuaggi sul suo volto… notando la linea sinuosa di un fiume a me familiare ed i quartieri della sezione abitativa Azorius circostante, che ora si trovano sotto cinque metri d’acqua. “Aspetta. Tu sei Baas Radley. La sciamana che ha fatto collassare la diga di Jezeru?” Lei alza un sopracciglio, poi inizia a camminare, aumentando la nostra distanza dall’idra che ancora ci ringhia addosso dall’interno della caverna. “Ora sono solamente Baas. Adesso puoi sparire, secco.” “Ottantadue quartieri decimati in un solo giorno!” dico io, seguendola immediatamente, adorante. Oh, cosa darei per tatuare la sua pelle. “E poi c’è stata anche la caduta del ponte nel Distretto della Fusione, e la carneficina del Massacro di Via Latta, così tanto-” “Quella non fu opera mia. Sono incline a spaccare dighe e ponti, non ossa.” Mi lancia un’occhiataccia. “A meno che qualcuno non lo voglia veramente.” Baas non mi sembra una tipa loquace, ma forse se riesco a non farla arrabbiare mi lascerà stare con lei intanto che raccoglie gli altri ingredienti per il suo inchiostro, e così potrò anche ascoltare qualcuna delle sue incredibili storie di guerra. “E l’enorme crepa che hai provocato nella Passeggiata Transgilda? Era profonda quanto dicono? Che non si riusciva a vederne il fondo?” Mi fermo, in attesa di una risposta. Nulla. La sua andatura aumenta ed il suo passo si fa più veloce, ed io sono costretto quasi a correre per starle dietro. “Ed il collasso del Raduno, dove hai abbattuto tre pilastri di supporto contemporaneamente! Ah! I Selesnya ci hanno impiegato mesi per ricostruire tutto! E gli unici responsabili siete stati te e quel berserker Bolrac, giusto? Oh, mi ricordo il putiferio che scatenaste dopo il matrimonio esterno al clan, ma voi due lavoravate così bene insieme. Quel ciclope, vero? Si chiamava Daeska Sol-” Baas si ferma, si gira e mi fissa con uno sguardo ferale. “Finisci la frase, e ti faccio sputare la gola a forza di pugni.” Deglutisco rumorosamente, ma prima che possa cambiare argomento, il terreno inizia a tremare come se la guerra si stesse avvicinando, ma non può essere. Siamo circondati da chilometri di foresta. Poi vedo che le foglie stanno tremando, le cime degli alberi stanno ondeggiando, e comprendo che qualcosa si sta muovendo verso di noi. Un enorme paio di zanne emerge nella radura: un cinghiale da battaglia. E non viaggiano mai soli. Mi volto per fuggire, ma Baas mi afferra per la nuca. “Non bisogna mai dare le spalle ad un cinghiale da battaglia” dice lei, “a meno che tu non voglia essere calpestato fino a diventare poltiglia. La nostra migliore chance ora è mantenere la nostra posizione.” “Noi due contro un intero branco?” “Non dobbiamo combatterli. Dobbiamo soltanto apparire come se volessimo combatterli. In tal caso, è probabile che indietreggino.” Mi prende per le spalle e allarga la postura delle mie gambe con un calcio. “Posizione larga, inclinati leggermente in avanti, come se stessi per assaltarli. Alza le spalle. Mostra i denti.” “Così?” dico io, incanalando il mio berserker interiore, ma il mio cuore freddo scalcia come protesta. Lei mi dà un colpo con le nocche a due terzi della schiena, e la mia postura cambia, il mio petto si gonfia. “Meglio così”, dice lei, per poi posizionarsi anche lei in modo feroce. I cinghiali da battaglia si avvicinano: non posso fare a meno di notare quanto i loro enormi zoccoli siano lucidi e come i loro spessi manti lanosi brillino come seta ai raggi del sole. Non assomigliano alle bestie arruffate a cui sono abituato, ma non mi lascio ingannare. Anche con questa ridicola esagerazione di toelettatura, non esiste che voglia trovarmi di fronte la punta di quelle zanne. “Stabilisci un contatto visivo con la bestia dominante. E non spezzarlo. È l’unica che dobbiamo convincere.” La bestia dominante si ferma, e così fa anche il resto del branco. Ci annusa. Io mi alzo in punta di piedi, cercando di mostrarmi più imponente di quanto in realtà non sia. Il cinghiale ringhia, poi passa oltre, cambiando leggermente direzione. Passano a qualche centimetro da noi, così vicini che il loro pelo mi pizzica la punta del muso, ma noi manteniamo le nostre pose finché anche l’ultimo cinghiale non è passato oltre. “Questa è la seconda volta che mi hai salvato la vita oggi” dico io. “E la terza volta che hai messo a repentaglio la tua vita solo per avere un po’ di inchiostro” dice Baas, scuotendo la testa. “Il tuo nome è Arrus, vero?” Mi irrigidisco. “Sai chi sono?” “Hai bruciato metà del Clan Ghor” dice lei, con una risata. “Tutti sanno chi sei.” “Non è stata colpa mia! C’è qualcosa che non va nella terra, e non riesco più ad ottenere la giusta miscela per l’inchiostro. L’hai notato anche te, vero? Altrimenti perché camminare fin qui?” Incrocia le braccia, ma il resto del suo linguaggio del corpo si ammorbidisce. “Sì, l’ho notato.” “Allora perché non l’hai ancora detto a nessuno? A te darebbero retta!” “Sono appena uscita dal Cancello di Guerra, secco. Mi serve un po’ di tempo per mettere la testa a posto, e far irritare tutti riguardo alla potenza degli escrementi di maaka non è nei piani. Ma ho visto i tuoi lavori. Sei troppo bravo per essere buttato nelle Terre Selvagge. Conosco alcune persone nel Clan Brucia-Albero, e sarebbero molto contente di accoglierti. Ti mostrerò come produrre l’inchiostro. È potente. Può perfino curare i guerrieri quando la Furia li coglie. Non come ha curato te… tu ti sei cuccato magia curativa valida per duecento quartieri. Ma aiuta, e noi abbiamo bisogno di tutto l’aiuto possibile.” “Aspetta…” La mia mente si sta allineando lentamente, cercando di mettere tutto al suo posto. “Nell’accampamento… tu sapevi che l’inchiostro mi avrebbe curato. E sapevi che ti avrei seguita?” Baas sorride. “Forse. Ora la vuoi la ricetta per l’inchiostro, o no?” La voglio. Certo che la voglio. Quindi ci inoltriamo nella foresta alla ricerca di corteccia di pino. Gli alberi qui sono maestosi, esemplari alti che raggiungono il cielo, ma c’è qualcosa di sinistro che punzecchia la mia mente. C’è una certa regolarità in questi alberi: quercia, dodici passi, pino, otto passi, pino, quindici passi, salice, poi un’altra quercia. E così ripetuto all’infinito. “Siamo entrati in territorio Selesnya” dico io. “Mi stai dicendo che il branco di cinghiali da battaglia usciti direttamente da un salone di bellezza non te l’aveva fatto capire?” dice lei, ridendo, poi cammina fino a trovarsi di fronte ad un pino torreggiante, chiude il pugno e sferra un potente montante al tronco dell’albero. Una ventina di frammenti di corteccia cadono a terra. Io inizio a raccoglierli, ma Baas ride ancora. “Scommetto che sei il tipo che raccoglie la prima corteccia che vede. I pezzi più resistenti rimangono attaccati all’albero dopo avergli dato un colpetto amorevole. Prova anche tu.” Sbatto per qualche volta i miei pugni contro il tronco. Ma non succede nulla, eccetto rovinarmi le nocche. “Sarebbe più facile se avessi il tuo fisico” bofonchio io. “Pensi che le dimensioni siano l’unica cosa che conta sul campo di battaglia?” Lei si avvicina così da avere il suo ombelico di fronte al mio volto. “Ecco, ribaltami. Circonda il mio collo con il braccio, gira, poi inclinati con tutto il tuo peso.” Seguo le sue istruzioni e riesco ad atterrarla con un buona dose di aiuto da parte sua. Ma ho capito il concetto. Con un po’ di pratica, potrebbe funzionare. Forse non contro qualcuno della sua stazza, ma la prossima volta che mio fratello proverà a rubarmi le donazioni, potrei insegnargli un paio di cosette. Il cuore si raffredda al pensiero. Bè, diventa più freddo di quanto già non sia. Chissà quando rivedrò Jiri. Il territorio dei Brucia-Albero è così lontano. Forse verrà a farmi visita quando finirà la guerra, ma il modo in cui gli attacchi stanno aumentando in questi ultimi mesi non mi fa ben sperare. “Perché sei qui? Perché fuggi dalle battaglie?” chiedo a lei. “Abbiamo bisogno che tu combatta. Il Cancello di Guerra ti ha ‘disintossicata’?” “Oh, no. Voglio ancora fare in mille pezzi la civiltà. È solo che non posso essere in prima linea fintanto che tu-sai-chi è lì fuori. Troppi ricordi delle nostre battaglie insieme.” “Daeska?” Baas mi fulmina con gli occhi. “Sì” brontola. “Eravamo al Mercato di Via Latta a dare un’occhiata, a passare qualche minuto insieme lontani dalle battaglie, quando iniziò la distruzione. I soldati Boros iniziarono a diventare maneschi, dicendo che ci avevano visti attaccare una coppia di vecchi minotauri. Bugiardi, dal primo all’ultimo. La Furia ebbe la meglio su di me e non fece altro che peggiorare la situazione. Venni arrestata. Daeska riuscì a fuggire. Mi venne a fare visita qualche volta, promettendo di aspettarmi per dieci anni, se tanto era il tempo perché uscissi dal Cancello di Guerra. Si dà il caso che venni rilasciata in anticipo, solo per scoprire che quel maiale non aveva aspettato nemmeno dieci mesi.” “Ciclopi” dico io, scuotendo la testa. “Comunque, ho capito che devo fare la mia parte. Aiutare la causa e-” Ci alziamo entrambi al suono di un ruggito feroce che proviene dalla foresta interna. “Maaka” diciamo all’unisono. La fonte dell’ultimo ingrediente. Corriamo oltre gli alberi perfettamente distanziati tra loro, notando che perfino i detriti per terra sembravano sparsi di proposito. Ogni sessanta passi, supero in salto lo stesso cumulo di rocce, ed ogni ottantotto passi superiamo la stessa quercia caduta. I rovi tra gli alberi diventano più spessi, più densi e più taglienti. Proprio quando penso che non avremmo potuto proseguire oltre, vediamo la fonte del ruggito, ed era la più grossa e più bella maaka che abbia mai visto, con muscoli sporgenti a malapena contenuti dal suo lustro pelo rosso. La seguiamo per quasi un’ora prima che faccia i suoi bisogni, e poi Baas tira fuori il suo barattolo d’argilla e miscela insieme gli ingredienti, usando il ceppo di uno degli alberi caduti come tavolo improvvisato. La lucentezza dell’inchiostro si manifesta quasi subito e, senza chiedere, versa metà della miscela nella mia ciotola. “Grazie” dico io, preparandomi a qualsiasi cosa mi aspettasse nel Clan Brucia-Albero. Ma poi guardo meglio quel ceppo di albero. Una sensazione inquietante mi avvolge mentre conto quegli anelli troppo larghi. Scuoto la testa. Questa quercia enorme, alta quasi dodici metri, ha solamente cinque anni. Per capriccio, metto le mie rapide mani all’uso e scalo fino ad arrivare in cima ad un albero. Da questo punto sopraelevato, la foresta sembra meno una foresta e più una gigantesca aiuola che divide le terre selvagge della Zona di Macerie da una striscia di territorio Selesnya. Avevo ragione. C’è effettivamente un guerra in corso sotto i nostri piedi, ma non una combattuta con lame e bastoni. È una guerra silenziosa combattuta con la magia della crescita. I Selesnya avevano piantato migliaia e migliaia di talee, e poi ne hanno accelerato la crescita fino a creare una perfetta barriera impenetrabile. E per farlo hanno continuato a risucchiare la magia dalle nostre terre, pensando che non saremmo mai stati abbastanza svegli da arrivarci. Non saremmo morti di fame, ovviamente. Anche se tutte le piante e gli animali della Zona di Macerie fossero morti, ci sarebbe sempre stata la guerra a nutrirci. Ci saremmo spinti sempre più verso la civiltà, abbattendo laboratori Izzet, basiliche Orzhov e centri d’addestramento Azorius, facendo il lavoro sporco per i Selesnya. E nel frattempo, loro ridono, ballano e si tengono per mano dentro i loro giardini artificiosi, facendo finta di essere superiori alla “ferocia” del combattimento. Questa… questa è una cosa che mi fa imbestialire. Sento una scintilla nel mio petto, un innesco di Furia che aspetta di essere avvampato. Ora devo solo avere il coraggio di far imbestialire anche il resto del clan di fronte a questo fatto. “Vi sfido per la posizione di capoclan” dico io, con le gambe larghe, il corpo inclinato leggermente in avanti ed una smorfia sul volto che avrebbe potuto spaventare un branco intero di cinghiali da battaglia. Ruric e Thar non avrebbero avuto il tempo di ascoltare le teorie riguardo l’erba malnutrita e le ossa deboli, ma non potrebbero mai rinunciare ad una sfida. L’accampamento si ammutolisce. Non è un silenzio dato dalla tensione, ma quello di quando si cerca di contenere una risata. L’ogre a due teste sospira, si alzano dal loro trono d’ossa e si avvicinano a me. Ruric sorride, mostrando un pezzo di carne incastrato tra i suoi due incisivi. “Penso di poter usare le tue ossicina come stuzzicadenti. Chi è che dice che siamo degli incivili?” “Non siete adatti per essere i nostri leader” dico io, alzando la mia voce così che sovrasti le risate, e mi aggrappo alla speranza che questo alterco possa essere risolto con il solo aiuto di un linguaggio corporale aggressivo. “La Zona di Macerie si sta avvizzendo proprio sotto i vostri nasi, e voi non vi degnate nemmeno di guardarvi intorno e provare a capire per quale motivo ciò stia accadendo.” “Vuoi combattere, o il tuo piano è di annoiarci a morte con le tue parole?” dice Thar. Ruric e Thar si avvicinano. Parlare non aiuterà. Loro ascoltano solo la violenza. Metto tutta la mia forza in un pugno che colpisce il loro stomaco, ma sortisce meno effetto di quanto ne abbia avuto contro il tronco dell’albero. Ruric lascia cadere il suo enorme pugno sulla mia testa, ed io mi accascio a terra, con dei puntini bianchi che iniziano a farsi strada nel mio campo visivo. Mi rimetto in piedi, barcollando, cercando di tenere il mondo sotto di me mentre Ruric e Thar tornano verso il loro trono. “Vi sfido per la posizione di capoclan” dico nuovamente. Gli ogre questa volta ruggiscono. Jiri si fa avanti e mi afferra per le spalle, con gli occhi disperati. “Arrus. Non farlo. Supplica per il loro perdono e torna nel clan. Guarda, le bruciature non erano poi così terribili.” Mi mostra il braccio, ora riparato in un disegno ipnotico di cicatrici lucenti. “Alcuni dei miei compari vogliono una cosa simile per i loro prossimi tatuaggi. Ti prego.” Io aggiro Jiri, concentrato sul calore incandescente che sento nel cuore. “La mia sfida rimane valida.” “Ma tu non rimarrai a lungo, temo” dice Thar. Gli ogre si battono il petto, e la Furia dentro di loro si innesca. I loro tatuaggi si illuminano, alcuni dei quali fatti con le mie stesse mani. Mi ricordo la mossa di atterramento che Baas mi aveva mostrato. Sfrutto la mia rapidità per andare alle spalle dei pesanti bruti, poi mi arrampico sulla loro schiena ed eseguo la mia presa. Mi inclino. Mi inclino di più. Penso di sentire lo spezzarsi di una vertebra, ma in realtà sono solo Ruric e Thar che si scrocchiano le nocche. Ruric mi raggiunge con un braccio, mi afferra e mi lancia via. Colpisco duramente il terreno e rotolo, fermandomi a pochi centimetri dal falò. Rimango un attimo lì disteso, sicuro di essermi rotto un paio di costole. Poi mi ritrovo all’ombra di una figura imponente. Mi mostro sottomesso, pensando che siano Ruric e Thar venuti a farmi uscire la vita dal corpo a suon di pestoni, ma una profonda voce familiare mi fa vibrare lo stomaco. “Bene. Hai trovato la tua Furia.” dice Dryzek, guardandomi dall’alto con un sorriso. “Ora usala.” Usala? Ma non è quello che ho cercato di fare fino ad ora? Mi concentro su ciò che mi fa imbestialire, ignorando i lapilli del falò che sfrigolano sulla mia pelle. Il Conclave di Selesnya mi fa imbestialire, poco ma sicuro. Mi fa imbestialire il fatto che le nostre terre siano state prosciugate dalla magia, pavimentate dalla civiltà, avvelenate dall’industrializzazione. Ma ciò che mi fa veramente imbestialire è rimasto dentro di me da moltissimo tempo, da prima che una qualsiasi di queste cose avesse importanza per me. Mi fa imbestialire che le storie del mio popolo siano andate perdute, che i miei eroi mi siano stati nascosti. Mi fa imbestialiare che nemmeno una volta, da giovane viashino, io sia riuscito ad ascoltare una storia di guerrieri dalle scaglie verdi e dalle code scattanti, persone come me, che sfasciavano la civiltà con dedizione sconsiderata. Mi costringo a mettermi in piedi. Ruric e Thar hanno già affondato le mani su ciò che rimane di una sfilza di costolette di raktusk, ed io barcollo verso di loro. Dopo un paio di passi, la mia zoppicata si trasforma in una falcata sicura, anche se dalle piante dei piedi sembra che io stia camminando su dei carboni ardenti. Quella sensazione si diffonde… le mie ginocchia, la mia pancia, i miei polmoni. Il mio cuore. Non c’è più dolore, solamente Furia. “Vi sfido per la posizione di capoclan” dico per la terza volta. Ruric e Thar iniziano ad alzarsi ancora, ma qualcosa nei miei occhi deve spaventarli, perché tornano a sedersi ed appoggiarsi allo schienale del trono. “Ascoltate ciò che ho da dirvi. La Zona di Macerie sta morendo. Le piante si stanno decomponendo, gli animali sono malati, e non si fermerà qui se non agiamo in qualche modo. C’è il Conclave di Selesnya dietro a tutto questo. Stanno aspirando la magia dalla nostra terra per accrescere la loro. Non possiamo sprecare un giorno di più, un minuto di più per ignorare questo problema, o non ci sarà più nulla di selvaggio per cui combattere.” Prendo un profondo respiro, e poi lo lascio uscire. È in questo momento che noto di essere completamente avvolto da delle fiamme rosse e in movimento, una vita di Furia non sfogata che scaturisce magicamente dal mio corpo tutta in una volta. La abbasso un po’ finché le fiamme non si riducono ad un tremolio. Jiri si avvicina a me e mi mette una mano sulla spalla. Le fiamme si propagano anche su di lui, e ben presto è avvolto dalle fiamme. “Io sto con Arrus” dice lui. Baas mette la sua mano sulla mia altra spalla. Anche lei prende fuoco. “Io sto con Arrus.” “E anche io” rimbomba la voce di Dryzek. Lui è dietro di me e le mie fiamme lo raggiungono. Anche altri si uniscono a noi finché, insieme, bruciamo più luminosi di qualsiasi falò. “Io sfido te, capitano, a trovare una soluzione per questa situazione” dico a Ruric e Thar, parlando per il nostro clan e per tutti i clan Gruul. “Noi abbiamo combattuto per voi. Ora abbiamo bisogno che voi combattiate per noi.” “Se i Selesnya vogliono una guerra, noi gliela daremo” dicono Ruric e Thar, avvicinandosi a me. Ruric allunga una mano e mette il suo palmo aperto sulla mia testa. Le fiamme rosse risalgono sul suo braccio, per poi illuminare completamente i nostri leader. “Verranno raccontate storie di questa guerra per generazioni ed il tuo nome, mio feroce guerriero, sarà al centro di esse.” Collegamenti esterni *La Furia di Chi è Ignorato Categoria:Pubblicazione Web